Barbie: The Pearl Princess
Barbie: The Pearl Princess is the 27th CGI-animated Barbie movie. It was released as a direct-to-DVD in March 2014. The film was animated at Rainmaker Entertainment. Songs in the film include "Mermaid Party!" and "Light Up The World". Official Summary Barbie plays Lumina, a mermaid girl with the power to change the color of pearls. Cheerful and creative, Lumina finds herself working in a mermaid salon customizing fabulous hairstyles. And when Lumina has the chance to attend the royal ball, her friends adorn her with a gown fit for a princess. At the ball, villains try to seize power over the kingdom, and Lumina finds within herself an unexpected power that proves she is much more than a hair stylist. Plot Lumina was using her pearl magic to prepare a fake coronation held for Kuda. Lumina was the bishop and Kuda was the princess that had became 'The Queen of the Seven Seas', then they danced together. Suddenly, Scylla came and Lumina disbanded the 'fake' party and hid the pearls she used. However, one pearl was left behind. In a hurry, Lumina tried to put it inside the shell, but Scylla saw it first. She warned Lumina not to used her power in open sea and Lumina felt bad for it. In their cave, however, Lumina and Kuda continued their 'fake' coronation by customizing their hairstyles to mimic the princesses. They wonder what would it be like if they were the princesses and dreamed to see the castle. Scylla hears their chat, and hide a royal crest which should belong to the royal family, in a drawer. In the castle sadly, King Nereus and Queen Lorelei have been having a hard time, still can't accept the fact that their daughter has been gone. General Caligo eases their pain and proposes them to befall his son as an heir to the throne, as Caligo is their cousin. Nereus and Lorelei see this as a rightful way and prepare a royal ball for that. Although Caligo is very eager to realize his dream of making his son a king and being a hero himself, his son doesn't seem to have the same dream as he is. Instead, his son, Fergis, loves plants very much and acts awkwardly into his father's eyes. Back at the cave, when Scylla is making a potion of some sort, an eel named Murray comes to the cave. He reveals Scylla's dark secret, the past between her and Caligo to poisoned the princess to set the main stage years later, which is now. At the same time, it's crystal clear, Caligo and his sidekick are planning a dire plan to kill the king and the queen. Scylla refuses, and warns Murray to go. Murray takes his offense, and threatens to tell everyone that she had killed The Princess. Having no choice, she has to answer yes to that. Murray gives Scylla an invitation to the royal ball, and tell her to be at the castle on time. Suddenly, Lumina comes in and excited to hear more about the castle. This rises a suspicion about Lumina, which he thought Scylla was lived alone and Lumina's term of 'aunt'. Scylla throws Murray outside to hush him. Lumina's excitement about the chat isn't over. She asks Scylla to take her with her to the castle. Scylla scares her off, telling all kinds of dangerous things she may encounters even if she's with her. Lumina has no other option, except to stay. Disappointed, Kuda and Lumina play 'tail-tag' game. Kuda accidently knocks one of the bottle during the game. When Lumina is trying to pick it up, she sees the invitation to the royal ball. She is trying to give it to her aunt, but Scylla has gone far away. Lumina sees this as an opportunity to see the castle, and although Kuda reminds her of the threat her aunt gave to her and hesitated to go, Lumina pushed her to come with her. Lumina noticed every time Scylla comes back from the town, she always comes from a shortcut, then which appears as a dead end. Her intuition takes lead, and not long after, she found a passage through a skeleton of a big animal. While on the passage, Kuda accidently breaks the structure and collapse all in. They are lucky enough, but there's no time for relieve; All of the sudden, the second collapse happens. Again, they are lucky, but the invitation is lost to a narwhal. Back at the castle, Caligo and Fergis are arguing. Caligo, in one hand, forces Fergis to do what he wants. On the other hand, Fergis doesn't want to be a king; instead, he wants to be a botanist. Not long after, Murray appears and informs Caligo that Scylla agreed. But, Caligo has one other concern he has to overcome, beside his evil plan; he wants his son to have a mate. This recalls Murray memories of Scylla's niece and proposes Caligo a pair which he may wants. This also raises a suspicion to Caligo. As long he remembered, Scylla doesn't have a niece. Then, Murray describes Lumina as 'blond and about 17' and even mention 'interesting coincidence'. Caligo is interested in and tell Murray to bring her to him. Lumina and Kuda, in the other side of the ocean, is lost in the middle of kelp forest. Then they see the narwhal which took their invitation, only to lost it again. In desperate, Lumina sees the light in the distance and rush to it, in hope it is the city. But instead, they run into a vampie squid lair. Kuda and Lumina thought the baby squid is cute, but not after the squid attacks Kuda. That's when they disturb a stonefish called Spike. Despite his gruesome look, Lumina helps Spike to cover his spikes with pearls and gives him advice not to scare people off. Spike comes with Lumina and Kuda to the city nearby. At the cave, Murray alongside with two other eels, Wormwood and Garth, are trying to bring Lumina to Caligo but find no one. Regardless, Murray found an evidence that Lumina is the lost princess by a royal crest in a drawer which Scylla had hidden it from Lumina. Back in the kelp forest, Lumina, Kuda and Spike are having a joke when Kuda is caught by a kelp. Spike cuts the kelp with his spike, and set her free. Then they come into the busy town nearby. Spike quickly gets along with the locals. Kuda notices Scylla in the distance, they're trying to hide from Scylla but instead come into Salon La Mer. At first, Lumina is wrongly thought as a customer by Madame Ruckus, but when she notices Scylla is coming passing by, she disguises herself by changing her hair and so as Kuda. Madame Ruckus sees her talent and hires her alongside with two other employees, Sandrine and Cora. While Lumina is busy, back at the castle General Caligo, his plan is arranged and is depended upon Scylla to make the poison. His plan is simple, let Scylla poisons the merberry nectar in Nereus' goblet, then he'll get the upper hand. At Salon La Mer, Lumina has just become the most famous hairstyler in the city. Sandrine tries to keep up, but finally befriends with Lumina despites her cruel acts before. Murray returns from his back-and-forth trip and tell Caligo he found no one. But also shows the royal crest to Caligo and confirms she is the princess. Caligo goes furious, as that could ruin his plan. Again at Salon La Mer, Prince Delphin who has just come into the city is wrongly thought as an employee. He lifts things up and deliver it to Lumina. He quickly bumps into her. Later, General Caligo takes Fergis to Salon La Mer for hairstyling. Although he's been searching the lost princess, unknowingly, he asks Lumina to do the job. Fergis instead, had fallen in love with Cora. Later, Madame Ruckus comes to inform her employees that she got the invitation to the royal ball. Interestingly, they got anxious on what to wear. But Madame Ruckus winks at them. Then they go to the shop to buy some proper clothes. The shop is so crowded, in some ways that people just ramsacks every single clothes. So they decided to make them. The scene skips to the royal ball, where Fergis calls upon Cora. His father interferes, then takes off his Quidest Fetere flower because it had smelled bad, then flaps his back. Cora and Fergis grow more closer after Cora states she loves his flower. When Lumina notices the narwhal who took her invitation, General Caligo gets flapped by Lumina's tail, but he welcomes her instead, then telling he likes how she reorganized his son's hair. But, moments later, Murray tells him that Lumina is the lost princess. Meanwhile, Lumina gets a dance with Prince Delphin and chat together. Then Prince Delphin says he needs to go for a while, and makes Lumina promises to save the next dance for him. Caligo takes no time to waste, he immediately drives Lumina outside the ball, and capture her and Kuda with the helps from the eels. Then they throw her into the dungeon. Lumina recognizes the eel as her aunt's friend. Murray tells her the truth; her aunt will poison the king. Lumina's creative mind let her steals the key from the eels and tied them together. Then she frees herself and Kuda. At the ball, Scylla has swapped the goblet between Caligo's and Nereus'. Caligo knows this, but he got a dilemma. If Nereus drinks the real nectar, and he drinks the poisons, it could be fatal. His dilemma increases, when he has to decide which one is the poison: his or Nereus. Then, Nereus coronates Fergis as the heir to the throne, and is about to have a toast. But, Caligo decides quickly to spill Nereus' goblet and offers him with his. Scylla tries to spill it, but blocked by a Trident. Lumina arrives in time to spill the goblet before Nereus drinks it, causing the gasp in the crowds. As his plan come to an end, Caligo refused to give up. He states Lumina is trying to attack Nereus and tells the Tridents to arrest her. Scylla testimates, telling Lumina has just saved Nereus and the fact she was forced to do that by Caligo. But before she has a chance to say that, Caligo makes an effort to kill the witness and push her to one opened end of Spike. The venom of the stonefish puts an end to Scylla's life. But before she died, she tells Lumina, she took her from her parents to protect her. Spike tells the antidote for the venom and turns out to be the Fergis's Quidest Fetere. But before he can say that, Caligo hushes him. Fergis decides the right, he defies his father and give Lumina the flower. Caligo makes one last try in the last minute, he takes Scylla's body and intends to go outside the ballroom. Lumina gets furious; she chases Caligo before he leave the ballroom. But one of the Tridents hold her tail. Every one of Lumina's friends are involved. They helped to defeat the Trident Squad. Before Caligo could reach the gate, Lumina sends her pearls to the gate, locked it and uses all the pearls in the ballroom to ensare him. Lumina gives the antidote and heals Scylla. Scylla states Caligo is the one who ordered her to poison Nereus. And later on states Lumina is the long lost daughter of Nereus and Lorelei. She revealed the story: years ago, Caligo sought to be the king of Seagundia, and paid Scylla to poison the newly born baby of Lorelei, the true heir of Seagundia. She couldn't do it, but instead, she kept the baby with her, and told Caligo she was dead. As the child grew, she could have gave it back to her rightful parents, but she can't, and she felt guilty for that. Fergis returns the Pearl of the Sea back to the Nerus and gave it to Lumina. Scylla gains her forgiveness and stay together in Seagundia. The ball continues, and everyone live happily ever after, except for Caligo that was push by Madame Ruckus out from the castle and his fate is unknown. Starring The Voices Of Release The movie comes to Blu-ray Combo Pack including Blu-ray, DVD & Digital HD with UltraViolet on March 11th, 2014. Also, the movie was released in theaters at limited time beginning at February 1st, 2014. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, the Vue Cinema Company had exclusive screenings of the film on 15th and 16th February. For celebrate the movie, Mattel, Inc. organizes "Barbie: The Pearl Princess Sweepstakes" to get five beauty prizes packages of Barbie: The Pearl Princess merchandises. This sweepstakes began on Monday, March 3, 2014 at 9:01:00 a.m. Pacific Standard Time and ended on Monday, March 17, 2014 at 9:01:00 a.m. Pacific Daylight Time (the "Sweepstakes Period"). Five potential winners had been randomly selected by the administrator on about Monday, March 24, 2014. Registered was opened in "Enter to Win!" application from the official Barbie Facebook. DVD Bonus Features *"Mermaid Party!" Music Video *"Light Up The World" Music Video *"Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse" Music Video *"Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse" Episode "Perf Pool Party" *Trailer Gallery Gallery Merchandise To view photos of the merchandise of Barbie: The Pearl Princess, click 'here.'' Videos Barbie The Pearl Princess Official Teaser Trailer|Official Teaser Trailer Barbie The Pearl Princess - Official Trailer|Official Trailer Pearl Princess Music Video - Mermaid Party|"Mermaid Party" Music Video Barbie™ The Pearl Princess - Light Up The World (Music Video)|"Light Up The World" Music Video Barbie The Pearl Princess -- In Theaters February!|Theatrical Trailer 2 in 1 Transforming Mermaid Doll - Barbie The Pearl Princess|Doll Commercial Trivia *The original titles of the movie were ''"Barbie in The Pearl Princess"'' and ''"Barbie: Pearl of The Sea".'' *This is the first Barbie Movie to show one of the characters writing a letter. *The music heard when Fergis asked Cora for a dance is used in DVD cleaners. *The music heard during the ballroom scene is Vivaldi's Four Seasons: Autumn. *Kuda's favorite game is Tic-Tac-Tuna. It is a pun of the game Tic-Tac-Toe. *The 10 Trident Squad guards are only loyal to General Caligo. *In the novel, Dolphin has his voice the entire time, and never sqeaks like in the movie. *In the novel, the eel squad accidently kidnaps Madame Ruckus first. *In the novel, the fight scene at the ball between Lumina and Caligo were very different. *Lumina's picture from one of the official still is seen in a frame from reef's living room. *Many scenes from "Mermaid Party!" music video are note shown in the full movie. For example, in the music video, Lumina transforms into a princess in Salon La Mer, whereas in the movie the transformation happens in the castle. Similarities to other Barbie movies *Caligo, Dame Devin from Barbie: Princess Charm School and Queen Ariana from Barbie as The Island Princess, tried to live out their royal dreams through their childrens (Fergis, Delancy, Luciana) but their children chose to help the protagonist of each movie other than their parents. *Both Lumina and Blair Willows were transformed into princesses by magical objects (Pearl of the Sea and Gardania's Magical Crown) which only glows on the true heir of each kingdoms. *Both Lumina and Blair also ask their adoptive families to live with them in the royal castle after they're crowned as the princesses. *A worker who served the merberry nectar with Scylla and other mermaids used character models of Graylen from Barbie: A Fairy Secret and Lord Gastrous from Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends and its sequel, just with light skin. Similarities with Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 *Pictures of the four ambassadors from Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 are shown hanging next to Lumina's new family portrait at the end of the movie. (69 min 40 sec) *The arch in the begining of the movie has similar structure like the arch in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 *In Kuda's fake coronation as the ruler of Seven Seas, some of the fish are similiar with the Pufferazzi, Alistair, and Lipstick Fish from Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2, just with different colours. *The mermaid boutiques have appeared in the movie and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale. Goofs *There's a telephone in Salon La Mer and a blue high heel in the mermaid boutique. In fact, that's impossible to have a phone in underwater and the high heel is not useful in the sea (because mermaids don't have feet, and there is no satelites above). *There are some time descrepencies in the movie. For example, when Lumina and Kuda were in the kelp forest, Kuda mentioned it was almost dark. But after they reached the city, Lumina worked in the Salon La Mer all day. *In some scenes Prince Delphin's hair changes to light blonde instead he has dirty blonde hair. *When Lumina and Kuda swam from the reef until Kuda broke the passage's structure, Lumina and Kuda didn't bring the invitation. But while Kuda swam first before Lumina, suddenly the invitation appeared, fell and floated after her. *Kuda had just returned from searching for pearls after Madame Ruckus announced she received the invitational, but the 'unwrapped' pearls suddenly missing from her tail grip. *Fergis wears an antidote flower in his clothes and Caligo dissolved that antidote flower. But when Scylla fainted and Fergis took the flower, the flower doesn't looked destroyed at all. *When Lumina is in the prison, it was shown she was holding the bars while talking to Murray. But suddenly, there are pearls in her hands. *Eels don't have fingers to hold anything. However, in the prison scene, they were shown to hold cards. *Near the end of the movie, when Lumina was in fight against Caligo, she took all the pearls from the ballroom. Although some pearls were still used to ensare Caligo, all of the pearls are returned to the owner *When Scylla awaked after Lumina gave the antidote and they were hugging, Lumina's pink skirt was missing. *A pearl on the one of Spike's spikes was fall by Caligo, but in the end, when Spike is seen swimming with Sandrine and Dolphin, the spike was covered by a pearl again. *In at least one shot, Fergis appears to have a shark-like tail like Caligo. Also Known As *''Polish'' - ''Barbie: Perłowa Księżniczka'' *''French'' - ''Barbie et la Magie des Perles'' *''German'' - ''Barbie in Die Magischen Perlen'' *''Greek -'' ''Barbie - Η Πριγκίπισσα των Μαργαριταριών'' *''Italian'' - ''Barbie: La Principessa delle Perle'' *''Brazil'' - ''Barbie: A Sereia das Pérolas'' *''Russian'' - ''Барби в роли Жемчужной принцессы'' *''Thai'' - ''บาร์บี้ เจ้าหญิงเงือกน้อยกับไข่มุกวิเศษ'' *''Chinese'' - ''芭比之珍珠公主'' *''Spanish'' - ''Barbie: La Princesa de las Perlas'' *''Portugal'' - ''Barbie em a Princesa Pérola'' *''Persian'' - '' باربي شاهزاده مرواري'' *''Arabic'' - ''باربي أميرة اللؤلؤ'' *''Turkish'' - ''Barbie İnci Prenses'' *''Dutch'' - ''Barbie: De Parel Prinses''''' Category:Barbie Movies Category:Mermaid Movies Category:Barbie: The Pearl Princess Category:Original Movies Category:Rainmaker Movies Category:Princess Movies